Czy ktoś obawia się ognia?
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 5A "Czy ktoś obawia się ognia?" McKey: Ostatnio w azjatyckiej części Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka... nasi uczestnicy zmierzyli się ze sobą w Mongolii. Stalking Rolandy na Davidzie zaostrzał się. Oczywiście nowa drużyna z Vivian też nie była dla niej szczęśliwa. Po zamianie drużyn trafiła bowiem do drużyny z największą despotką w historii, DeMoną. Zadanie polegało na wjechaniu na górę o majestatycznej nazwie, Chujten. Najwyższego szczytu Mongolii. Oczywiście nie mogło być za łatwo, więc odwiedziła nas Kundzia! Spadła z nieba w swoim rushowym domeczku. Porwała Mozarta i Gustawa skutecznie utrudniając zadanie drużynie Sushi. DeMona odkryła prawdziwe oblicze Davida, ale i tak przekroczyła metę jako druga. Ostatecznie przez Kundzie zadanie przegrała drużyna Sushi po raz pierwszy trafiła na ceremonię. Strategia David'a by wywalić potencjalnego zdrajcę opłaciła się i udało mu się wyrzucić z Tomato i Gustawem, Mozarta. Zostało ich już tylko osiem. Osiem zupełnie innych osobowości, ale kto przetrwa ten odcinek? Kto nie pokona strachu? Czy Rolanda doprowadzi David'a do szału? Dowiecie się tego tylko dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce... Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament right|150px W lepszej częsci autokaru tym razem przebywała drużyna Curry. Klein słuchał sobie muzyki, gdy podeszła do niego wściekła DeMona. DeMona: Klein!!! Krzyknęła do niego, a on spadł z fotela. Klein: Hę? :D DeMona: Co to miało niby być, co?! Klein: O co ci chodzi kochana? :D DeMona złapała Kleina za koszulkę i zaczęła nim trząść. DeMona: Chcesz mnie wywalić razem z tym wywłokiem!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Nie uda im się mnie wywalić! Słyszycie mnie?! Nie uda im się, bo wiecie dlaczego?! Bo to ja rządzę tą grą! Nie dam się wywalić temu pedałkowi i temu czemuś co uważa się za niewiadomo co! Nie dam się im!!! To ja jestem w tej drużynie samicą alfa! Nie ona!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: To show jest genialne! DeMona całkowicie zaspokaja moje masochistyczne zapędy! <3 Mruuu... gdyby tylko była fecetem to chyba spędziłbym z nim całe to show nie wychodząc ze wspólnego łoża! <3 DeMona cisnęła podnieconym Kleinem o barek. DeMona: Naucz się mnie słuchać! Klein: Ale kochana, ja cię słucham! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ale DeMono... ja też gram według swojego planu, spokojnie. Jesteś przy mnie bezpieczna! <3 DeMona: To po kiego współpracowałeś z tym wyrzutem?! Klein: Mówisz o Vivian? <3 DeMona: Nie wypowiadaj przy mnie tego imienia pedałku!!! DeMona zaczęła rzucać szklankami w Kleina. Wszystkiemu przyglądali się Vivian i Elli. Vivian: Lol, DeMona znowu ma natchnienę by znęcać się nad Kleinem... Elli: Jakie to słodkie! <3 Vivian: Lol? Elli: Nie widzisz, że oni się kochają? <3 Vivian: LOL! O_O (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... jak ja mogłam być taka tępa! Taki zacny plan Kleina był naprawdę wymierzony we mnie!!! Lolololo! Nie dam się! To czas, by wywalić DeMonę... jeżeli to nie jest możliwe przez eliminację na ceremonii będę grała naprawdę brudno! Lol! Elli: Ahh... miłość! Vivian: Lol, słuchaj Elli. Jesteś mi dzisiaj potrzebny! <3 Elli: Uuu! <3 Vivian: Lol, pobawimy się z DeMoną w czasie zadania, dobrze? Elli: Myślisz, że DeMona się ucieszy? <3 Vivian: Oczywiście! ^_^ Zblieżenie na dłoń Vivian, która miała skrzyżowane palce. Elli: W co się z nią pobawimy? Vivian: Zobaczysz! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Mój plan jest genialny! Wina spadnie na Elli'ego. Połączę mój plan i plan Kleina tworząc z niego plan idealny! Gdzie ja i Klein przeżyjemy kolejną ceremonie! W każdym razie chcę specjalnie przegrać to zadanie! Autokar, Magazyn right|150px Drużyna Sushi znajdowała się w magazynie, po eliminacji Mozart'a na ostatniej ceremonii. Rolanda rozmawiała sobie znowu Tomato. Rolanda: Słuchaj kochana! Mam super plan! Tomato: Jaki? Rolanda wyciągnęła nóż ze stanika i zaczęła się śmiać jak wariatka. Tomato: Uuu! <3 Tomato zaczęła klaskać. Tomato: Czyli zaczynasz akcję by logistycznie odbić Davida, zniszczyć go psychicznie i ewentualnie oślepić by zaczął z tobą chodzić by miało to ewentualne skutki w przyszłości? :D Rolanda: Hę? :D Tomato potrząsnęła głową. Tomato: Znaczy chcesz trochę boczku kochana? <3 Rolanda: Mruuu! Wiesz, że zawsze! Rolanda machnęła rączką. Rolanda: Więc mój rushowy plan na zdobycie David'a jest prosty! <3 Tomato: Tak? <3 Rolanda: Podejdę do niego i zaśpiewamy wspólnie piosenkę! <3 Tomato: Jak romantycznie!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Biedny David... z punkty widzenia przeciętnego widza to oczywiste, że David jest najmocniejszym zawodnikiem i lepiej dla dobra strategii grać głupią! Przecież proszę was! Nie mogę się narażać David'owi tak często jak robi to Rolanda! To byłoby irracjonalne! Rolanda podbiegła do David'a. Rolanda: Hej! <3 David odsunął się i w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. David: Emm... co ty kombinujesz? -,- Rolanda: Zaraz zobaczysz pysiu! <3 full|right|670 px Rolanda: Czy już mnie kochasz? <3 David: Wcale? <3 Rolanda tupnęła. Rolanda: Ale kiedyś jeszcze będziesz mój i również jutro utnę sobie kosmyk twoich włosów! David: Również... czekaj, ty kradniesz moje włosy? Rolanda: No ba! Amulet miłości z twoich włosów w moim pępku nie zrobi się sam! David powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. David: Słuchaj... może dasz szansę Gustawowi? <3 David przyciągnął zaślinionego Gustawa z za rogu. Rolanda: Fuuuj! Weź go ode mnie! Gustaw: Odezwałaś się do mnie! <3 Rolanda: Nie Gustaw! Nie będziemy razem! Gustaw: Ale... Rolanda uniosła rączki i uciekła. Gustaw: Ale ja cię kocham... ;( (pokój zwierzeń)David: Nienawidzę mojej drużyny teraz... są w niej sami idioci. Idioci którymi da się manipulować tak łatwo, że nie potrzeba do tego większego wysiłku! Co to za radocha? Dwie idiotki i nołlife... cóż... ich trzy głosy są mi bardzo na rękę. David poklepał po ramieniu Gustawa. David: Słuchaj... na prawdę chcesz być z Rolandą? Gustaw: Tak... bardziej niż ostatni level w LoL'u! David: Więc mogę ci pomóc? Gustaw: Nie... David: Hę? David wściekły skrzywił się. Gustaw: Sam zdobędę Rolandę... ona mnie kocha. David: No nie za bardzo... Gustaw: Będziemy razem do końca życia. David: Jeżeli chodzi ci o wariatkowo... Gustaw: Słucham? David: A nic, tak tylko mówię do siebie! ^_^ Gustaw: Ahh... Rolanda podbiegła do Tomato. Rolanda: Tomato!!! Tomato: Coś się stało? :( Rolanda: David! On mnie kocha! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Czuje to całym sercem! Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Jak masło orzechowe i tościk, albo bekon i moje paszki!!! Autokur, Kontrolka Beth kierowała swoją pupcią autokar, koło niej McKey ćwiczyła scenariusz. McKey: I wtedy Beth zademonstruje nam, że ognista dziura nie robi nikomu krzywdy! Beth: Co?! ;( McKey: A nic! Kieruj dalej kochany paszcz... piękności! Beth: Łiii! ^_^ McKey: To zabijesz się dla nas? :D Beth: A mogę zaśpiewać? <3 McKey o mało nie zwymiotowała. McKey: No... Beth włączyła gramofon. Rozerwała swoje ciuchy i była w samej bieliźnie. Beth: Bethciasty song! <3 full|right|670 px McKey: Czy ty serio myślisz, że Godzilla był prezydentem? :D Beth: No jasne ty mój głuptasku! <3 McKey nie miała już siły nic mówić. McKey: Jesteś po prostu Beth! <3 Beth: Tak jest napisane na mojej obroży! :D McKey: Dlaczego nie ma hycla jak jest potrzebny... Turkmenistan, Wrota do piekieł right|150px right|150px Obie drużyny stały nad płonącą dziurą w ziemi. Nad nią była rozwieszona długa lina. DeMona: Co to ma być! Klein: Czy to lina do sado-maso? <3 DeMona: Nie zaczynaj! W tej chwili Beth wybiegła z autobusu w samej bieliźnie w wskoczyła do wroty do piekieł. Elli: Ojoj! :< Tomato: Ona przeżyje?! Podeszła do nich McKey. McKey: A kto to wie... zresztą to tylko Beth! :D Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. McKey: Witajcie więc w Turkmenistanie! Takie mało istotne państwo, gdzie występuje ciekawe zjawisko. W miejscu w którym jesteśmy znajduje się dziura, która płonie od wielu lat nieprzerwanie. Ciekawe, co? Vivian: Lol, hipsterskie zadanie! ^_^ DeMona: Pffff! McKey: Jest was ósemka. A ja mam ciekawy pomysł. Bowiem zmierzycie się w parach nad tym płonącym czymś! :D Drużyna z większą ilością zwycięstw wygra noc w apartamencie w naszym autokarze, a przegrani powędrują na ceremonię. Cisza. Beth: Heeej! :D Beth bez żadnego zadrapania wyszła z płonącej dziury. McKey: Nie zginęłaś? <3 Beth: Nie! Ogień ode mnie uciekał! ;__; McKey: Ahh? Beth: Chyba go onieśmieliłam! <3 McKey: Nie... na serio? <3 Beth: Zwieje kiedy tylko chcęęęęęę! McKey: Nie! Bez twoich piosenek! Beth: Buu... ;( McKey: Okej... McKey odepchnęła Beth, która znowu wpadła do płonącej dziury. McKey: Przydzieliliśmy was już losowo do pojedynków! Okej! Gustaw i DeMona... zaczynacie! DeMona: Buhahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Hahahaha! Walczę z tym głupim grubasem! Lubię to! DeMona i Gustaw balansowali na linach. DeMona: Zabije cię!!! Gustaw: Aaa! Gustaw złapał się liny. Gustaw: Ratuuuuunku! DeMona: No chodź tutaj!!! DeMona zaczęła biec po linie. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Jak to niby jest możliwe, co?! DeMona złapała za nogi Gustawa i zaczęła nim szarpać nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. DeMona: No dalej!!! Weź spadnij! Gustaw: Rolanda, ratuj! ;( Rolanda kibicowała DeMonie. Rolanda: Dalej siostro! Zrzuć tego pokrakę!!! David: Po której jesteś stronie, co? -.- DeMona zaczęła kopać Gustawa, aż ten w końcu spadł do ognia. McKey: Drużyna Curry zdobywa pierwszy punkt! DeMona: Tak! Wtedy Elli wystrzelił z procy kamyk i DeMona również wpadła do krateru pełnego ognia. Elli: Weee! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Mam nadzieje, że teraz DeMona będzie szczęśliwa! <3 Kolejni na linie stali Vivian i Tomato. McKey: Kolejny pojedynek odbędzie się pomiędzy Vivian i Tomato! Gotowi? Cisza. McKey: Start!!! Tomato i Vivian w tym samym momencie straciły równowagę i leżały na linie. Vivian: Lol! Jak się DeMonie to tak łatwo udawało! Tomato: Rolandziu! Ratuj! ;( Rolanda: Poradzisz sobie!!! Tomato powoli zaczęła się przesuwać po linie w stronę przerażonej Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Umiem rozmieścić idealnie moją masę ciała! To prosta matematyka! Reasumując wygram to, ponieważ podejdę do tego naukowo! Po chwili Tomato doczołgała się po linie do Vivian. Vivian: Lol? Powoli Tomato rozluźniała uścisk Vivian. Vivian: Lol! Co ty wariatko robisz?! Po chwili Vivian spadła do ognistego krateru. Tomato: Tak!! McKey: Drużyna Sushi wyrównuje! Następny pojedynek odbędzie się pomiędzy Klein'em i David'em. Klein: Uuu! <3 David: Pfff... Po chwili David i Klein balansowali na linie. Klein: Co słodziaku! Pocałujesz mnie? :D David: Emm... pogięło cię? Klein: Mruu... kociak drapie! :D McKey: I zaczynajcie! Po sekundzie Klein i David ruszyli na siebie i zaczęli się siłować na linie w połowie. Klein: Chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? :D David próbował się nie śmiać. David: Chyba śnisz. Klein siłując się z David'em potarł swoim noskiem o nos David'a. David: Co ty... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Dlaczego całe to show to zbiorowisko ludzi, którzy nie powinni być nigdy wypuszczeni na wolność! Najpierw wkurzyła mnie Vivian, następnie Rolanda. Zaraz za nią DeMona, a teraz jeszcze pedałek się do mnie przyssał... no normalnie nie!!! David odepchnął Kleina nie tracąc przy tym na chwilę równowagi. Klein: Oj, lubię niedostępnych! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Niby już zerwałem z Kua w tym show, ale David jest taki słoooooooodki, że mógłbym go pożreć w całości! Szkoda tylko, że nie chcę od razu iść ze mną do mojego rushowego łóżeczka! David podbiegł po linie do Kleina i próbował go zepchnąć do jaru. David: Weź się poddaj! <3 Klein: Mogę ci się poddać w łóżku, jak chcesz! :D Elli: Jak słodko! <3 Rolanda: O tak, ale on jest mój! Nie kradnij mi chłopaka!!! Rolanda chwyciła swój but i cisnęła go w trzymającego się jedną ręką liny Kleina. Klein: Co... But wbił się centralnie w kroczę Kleina, jęknął z podniecenia i spadł do wąwozu z ogniem. McKey: David zdobywa punkt dla drużyny Sushi! Co daje im prowadzenie. A teraz czas na ostatni pojedynek... Koło McKey przeszła Sabrina z mapą. Sabrina: Czy widziałaś moich przyjaciół? ;( McKey: Hę? Sabrina: Jestem emo, które ma przyjaciół... zniszczyć cię? Sabrina bez żadnej wyraźnej emocji na twarzy zgniotła jabłko. McKey: Myślę, że znajdę ci nową przyjaciółkę! <3 Sabrina: Emm... serio? McKey: Polubicie się... Beth! <3 Beth w rushowych stringach podbiegł do McKey. Beth: Chcesz possać mojego didlusia? <3 McKey: Nie, ale znalazłam ci przyjaciółkę! <3 Beth ze szczęścia zaczęła się pocić tłuszczem. Beth: Na serio?! McKey wskazała na Sabrinę. McKey: Pokażę ci moją seksowną kolekcję didlusiów! <3 Beth zaczęła ciągnąć Sabrinę. Sabrina: Ratunku... Po chwili Beth wciągnęła Sabrinę do autokaru. McKey: Dwa problemy z głowy! Więc Rolando, Elli... czas na wasz pojedynek. Elli i Rolanda weszli na linę. Rolanda: Aaa! Rolanda straciła równowagę i całym ciałem poległa na linie. Rolanda: Ta lina nie jest seksowna!!! Elli zaczął klaskać. Elli: Myślę... Elli próbował stawić krok, stracił równowagę i wpadł do rowu. Elli: Elizabeeeeeeeeeeeeth... McKey: Drużyna Curry wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie!!! Rolanda: Vivat nic nie robienie! <3 Po chwili cała drużyna Curry i Gustaw zostali wyciągnięci z płonącego rowu. Cali pokryci byli popiołem. McKey: A was drużyno Curry po raz kolejny zapraszam na ceremonię... DeMona: Gratuluje!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Poza tym zabiję tego, kto mnie zepchnął!!! Vivian!!! Autokar, Jadalnia right|150px Vivian która była już czysta siedziała w stołówce. Vivian: Lol... Po chwili przeszedł koło niej Klein. Vivian: Hej! Rozumiem, że twój plan nadal jest aktualny, tak? Klein: No ba! <3 Jasne, że tak. Vivian uniosła brew. Vivian: Lol? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Coś to za łatwe... nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że Klein coś knuje. Lol, czy to czas na mnie w tym show? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mój plan jest genialny w swojej prostocie! <3 Niech wyeliminowana osoba będzie zachwycona moim planem... ojej czy ja czasem nie jestem teraz nieco złowieszczy? :D Hihi! <3 Klein pohasał sobie dalej. Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol... i mam serio zaryzykować? Koło Vivian usiadł radosny Elli. Elli: Co robisz Vivian? <3 Vivian: Lol, myślę. Elli: A na kogo załosujesz na ceremonii? Vivian: Emm? Na DeMonę? Elli: Uuu! <3 To ja też! <3 DeMona podsłuchiwała rozmowy z za rogu. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Vivian chcę mnie wywalić?! ŚWIETNIE!!! Sama na nią z Kleinem zagłosuje!!! Autokar, Apartament right|150px Gustaw podszedł do Rolandy. Gustaw: Hej Rolanda! Rolanda: Fuuu! Weź się ode mnie odczep! Gustaw wręczył Rolandzie bukiecik róż. Rolanda: Hę? Gustaw: Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? :D Rolanda: Yyy... Gustaw: Ja... Rolanda: Weź się odczep! Ja mam swojego mena! <3 Rolanda wyciągnęła zdjęcie David'a. Rolanda: Powiedz, czy on nie jest piękny? <3 Gustaw: Ale... Gustaw posmutniał. Gustaw: Ja tylko... Rolanda uciekła. Gustaw: Nikt Gustawa nie chcę wysłuchać... Tomato: Coś się stało Gustaw? :( Podeszła do niego Tomato. Gustaw: A czy ty wiesz jak poderwać Rolandę? Tomato: Nie wiem, ale Rolanda chyba lubi niedostępnych chłopaków... Gustaw: Serio?! <3 Tomato: Tak? Gustaw: Zatem od dzisiaj będę najbardziej niedostępną osobą na świecie! :D Tomato: To dobrze. Gustaw: Zatem... Gustaw również uciekł za Rolandą. (pokój zwierzeń)Gustaw: Z tym planem Rolanda będzie moja! <3 Tomato: I on ma być niedostępny? O_o Autokar, Schowek na miotły right|150px DeMona wciągnęła Kleina do schowka. DeMona: Coś ty sobie myślał, co?! Klein: Ale o co chodzi? :D DeMona rowaliła miotłę na głowie Klein'a. DeMona: Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś! Klein: To bij mnie dalej! <3 DeMona zaczęła szarpać Klein'a. DeMona: Gadaj!!! Klein: Masturbuje się didlusiem Beth codziennie!!! DeMona zszokowana puściła Kleina, który bezwładnie padł na podłogę. DeMona: Że co?! Z nikąd pojawiła się Beth. Beth: To ty kradniesz mojego didlusia każdego wieczora?! ;( Klein: No muszę... Beth: A McKey chciała mi wmówić, że uciekał przez moją twarz... wiedziałam, że nikt od takiej pięknej buźki nie ucieknie! <3 Klein: O jasne! <3 Klein i Beth zaczęli się tulić. Beth: Mogę possać twoje stringi! <3 Klein: Możesz ssać co chcesz bracie! <3 DeMona wściekła złamała drugą miotłę. DeMona: Policzymy się na ceremonii Klein!!! DeMona wściekła wychodząc trzasnęła drzwiami. Beth: To mogę twoje stringi? :D Klein: Są w mojej walizce <3 Beth: Już po was idę moje nowe stringi!!! <3 Beth przebiła ścianę i pobiegła do magazynu. Autokar, Ceremonia right|150px Cały magazyn po raz kolejny był przyciemniony na potrzeby ceremonii. Po chwili na ceremonię weszła drużyna Curry. Kolejno; Klein, DeMona, Elli i Vivian. Klein usiadł na samym dole z boku, Vivian i Elli usiedli na środku, środkowego rzędu, a DeMona sama usiadła na samej górze. Po tym pojawiła się McKey, która stanęła za podium. McKey: Witajcie po raz kolejny drużyno Curry. DeMona: Przejdźmy do głosownia!!! McKey: Poczekaj DeMono... nie chcesz wyjaśnić kilka spraw? DeMona: Dobra! Klein, dlaczego spiskujesz z Vivian przeciwko mnie?! I Ty Elli też!!! Vivian: Lol, co? Elli: Przepraszam! ;( Vivian odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Vivian: Lol, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmawianie o tobie z każdą napotkaną osobą... DeMona: Zaprzeczasz?! Vivian: Emm, tak? Klein: DeMono... nie denerwuj się... DeMona: Super! Wiedzcie tylko, że zniszczę tutaj wszystko jak mnie wyeliminujecie, zrozumiano?! McKey: Wow... Vivian. Czy podoba ci się drużyna Curry. Vivian: Lol, nie? McKey: Dlaczego? Vivian: Po pierwsze, jest tutaj DeMona! DeMona zrobiła groźną minę w stronę Vivian. Vivian: Lol, w każdym razie to i tak lepsze niż bycie w drużynie z tym lovelasem... Elli: Oj. ;( Klein: Mówisz o moim nowym chłopaku? <3 McKey: Widzę, że każdy ma już wyrobione zdanie co do Davida... zresztą to nie wszystko. DeMona: Co?! McKey: Na razie idźcie zagłosować. Wszyscy po kolei poszli głosować. Po tym McKey wróciła z wynikami. McKey: Oddaliście głosy. Było zabawnie, ale czas na eliminacje... Dramatyczna muzyka w tle. McKey: Twoja strategia opłaciła się Klein, jesteś bezpieczny! Klein złapał swój kamyk. Klein: Dziękuje wam wszystkim! <3 McKey: I żeby było ciekawiej również DeMona jest dzisiaj bezpieczna! DeMona: Co?! Koło DeMony przeleciał kamyk. DeMona: A-ale jak to?! Klein posłał buziak do DeMony. DeMona: Ty mi jeszcze wszystko wyjaśnisz pedałku!!! Klein: Z miłą chęcią! <3 Ekran podzielił się pomiędzy Elli'ego i Vivian. McKey: A dzisiejszym przegranym zostaje... Wszystko w tle ucichło. McKey: ...ELLI!!! Vivian uśmiechnęła się i złapała kamyk. Elli: Ale... ale dlaczego! ;( Klein: Hihi! <3 Elli: Hej... :( Klein: Są przystojniejsi faceci od ciebie kaczuszko! <3 Elli: Wszyscy jesteście wredni! :( Beth przywiązała do Elli'ego mini rakietę. Elli poszybował w górę przez otwór w dachu. McKey: Nie powiem... teraz w waszej drużynie będzie wiele spraw do wyjaśnienia, a kto okaże się najlepszym strategiem w waszej drużynie? DeMona, Klein i Vivian wstali i wyszli z magazynu. McKey: Wow, tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał... cóż. Jak teraz poradzi sobie drużyna Curry? Jak odnajdzie się tam Vivian? I gdzie pojedziemy w kolejnym Azjatyckim odcinku? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce! Ekran podzielił się. Po jednej stronie leciały napisy końcowe, a po drugiej sceny z głosowań. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mój plan zadziała... jestem tego pewien, Elli. Żegnaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... wierzę w twój plan Klein. Papa Elli. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Uwielbiam ich wszystkich! <3 Głosuje jednak na DeMonę! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: VIVIAN!!! Zaciemnienie. Ekskluzywny Klip Elli wylądował na pustyni. Elli: Aww... jak mógłbym być zły za eliminację? <3 Chyba każdy się tego spodziewał... Elli rozpłakał się. Elli: Ja chcę do mojej Elizabeth! :< Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka